guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dance
Page created I hope that this page fits the standards of quality of GuildWiki and is not deemed "frivolous". I felt that this is a legitimate description of a very real part of the game, and a resource I for one would have liked to have had as a novice (after all, the dances are funny, but it can take a long time to see all 12 of them just randomly around town). Of course, it's not perfect. I honestly don't believe I've ever seen a female ranger dance, so I'd appreciate it if someone could fix that... and I'm almost positive that the Warrior dances, both male and female, were not created by ANet, but I can't remember where they are originally from, so if anyone could add to that, that would be helpful. A few more of the descriptions are a bit spartan (the female elementalist leaps to mind), so if anyone feels they can do a better job, please do. Another thing which would help is if someone happened to have pictures of the characters performing these dances, and could include them in the article. Certainly a still picture cannot capture the essence of a dance, but it never hurts to have a visual, especially when describing such an intensely visual experience as a dance. 149.169.88.9 05:09, 28 October 2005 (EST) The elementalist dance isn't taken from Shakira, it's a traditionnal middle-eastern dance which Shakira just happen to have reused. 83.159.9.78 12:18, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :It's an aspect of the game as trivial as I may think it is. :) --Karlos 07:39, 28 October 2005 (EST) If the mesmer is playing Dance Dance Revolution, I need to rethink how I do PARANOiA Survivor :P --Kenthar 13:08, 28 October 2005 (EST) ---- It's a bellydance Fngkestrel, believe me. :) --Karlos 19:37, 1 November 2005 (EST) Why am I not suprised that all female dances have pictures by now, but only 1 male dance? =P --Xeeron 23:01, 8 March 2006 (CST) :Cause when I was capping the dances, my W and Ele were in cool armor but my monk was wearing pajamas. I'll get on it one day and cap Male Monk and Male Necro. :) everyone else has female characters . :) --Karlos 23:21, 8 March 2006 (CST) New Classes Awesome! The male assassin has a break dance and im not sure what kind of dance the female ritualist has, but check it out anyway... Assassin Ritualist | Chuiu 06:34, 11 March 2006 (CST) Female Ritualist dance is rumored to be Salma Hayek's snake dance from the movie From Dusk Til Dawn. Can anyone verify? : Alternatively, compare the Ritualist clothing and the female Ritualist dance to Voldo from the Soul Calibur games. Dancing and moving at the same time I saw that once. Someone was dancing and moving at the same time. How is that possible? :Some dances have inherent movement. --Kingrames 21:09, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::You can slide while doing any emote at Marhan's Grotto due to Icy Ground if you know the trick. This is probably what he was asking for. -- (talk) 15:40, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Mesmer dance An anon removed the section saying "It has been said that there are too many inconsistencies to call this dance a true Irish Step Dance or Riverdance, and more than anything it resembles the mesmer playing Dance Dance Revolution. The jump made at the end of each dance "cycle" is often cited as evidence of this." The change was reverted, and the anon was tagged with a ban request. Perhaps I've been spending too much time on Wikipedia lately; but I can see an argument that saying "It has been suggested..." without providing documentation of factual comparisons would be a case of using weasel words. If we stick to the practice of providing factual content, then I think it's reasonable to provide links that show examples supporting this comment, or else remove it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:40, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :i flagged the ban, i saw a blank of two paragraphs plus an image, with no explinations; looked maligned to me. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:44, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::I had been willing to give benefit of the doubt especially as it's a first offense, and because the wording of that text would be a red flag for users who have experience on other wikis. But I hadn't noticed that an image had been removed as well - that increases the questionable nature of the edit - I'll keep an eye on that IP. ::But back to the wording as it exists now for the Mesmer - it is somewhat weasel-ish; saying something has been suggested with no back-up in the talk pages or links from the articles. Saying a particular dance isn't an exact real version of the particular dance could tie back to several of the professions, so to me that line could be removed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:02, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :::I'll mark this here instead of just removing it from the article directly, but can I please request that the comparison to Dance Dance Revolution be removed? I play DDR and seen many other people play it, and have a male mesmer that I have watched dance, and I have never seen anyone look even remolely like the male mesmer dance while playing. --Colonel Popcorn 14:56, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Trust me, I'm a seasoned DDR/ITG player and that has NOTHING to do with dance games. I'm removing the note now. -- (talk) 15:42, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Time the dances? I don't know what possible use this could have, but we could time (from start to repeat) each dance (male ele excluded). Since this article already has such useless information as what each dance is, maybe their lengths could be included. So far I found the female monk to take 17.5 seconds (about). --Curse You 0:56, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :No offense, but this sounds like textbook yak shaving to me. gr3g 15:03, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::gr3g, you are TOO serious. Relax a bit. This soinds like a fun and good idea, which might be helpfull to people who are designing GW music videos or something. I took some times with a second timer. Monk female 17,5 sec, Warrior female 16,2 sec, Elementalist female 11,2 sec, Ranger female 13,5 sec, Mesmer female 8,7 sec, Necromancer female 21 sec. -- (talk) 15:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::More times: Assassin female 17,4 sec, Assassin male 26,6 sec, Ritualist female 30,5 sec, Ritualist male 29,6 sec. -- (talk) 15:22, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Comments on the above times: Some of the dances have a little intro at the beginning which is not looped after the first time. This is not calculated with in the time. -- (talk) 15:28, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::: What's with using a comma as a decimal place both here and in the article? Is it intentional? -- Dashface 07:09, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Not everyone is a native speaker of English. --Fyren 07:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry. That's how we do it in Finland. -- (talk) 07:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT) New Animated Images Proposal I created a couple animated GIFs of some of the dances and was wonder if they would look good in this article. The only real problem with them is the large file sizes. Image:Female Monk Dance.gif 182KB, Image:Male Ritualist Dance.gif 333KB. I'll create the rest if we will use them. I can compress them down further but they might look ugly. What do you guys think? --Smurf 21:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :These look lovely. The question is, can you produce them for all professions? I would like us to do all of them together. Thanks. --Karlos 22:34, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :: I'll create the rest of them then. It may take about a week. --Smurf 23:24, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :: Oh forgot to mention, I don't have the collectors edition of Factions so I can't do the dances with the backup dancers --Smurf 23:38, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Fantabulous! LordBiro now has some competition atop the graphical throne of the wiki. :) --Karlos 00:38, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Whoa. Cool, nice work. --Ryard 22:48, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed with, wholeheartedly. Zyxomma100 23:54, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Wow, Smurf, these are pretty cool! How did you make them? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:18, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Unless there has been a significant advance in graphics program since I used to use them, I would say he did it the old fashioned way. Screen cap a bunch of frames (probably with a background that was easy to filter out) then make all the frames transparent/white background then animate them. Of course, it could be that there is some tool that could take an AVI/video and turn it into an animated GIF. Hoever, I understand that animated GIFs are a dying breed now, so I don't know who would bother make such a tool. --Karlos 07:55, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Converting an AVI video to animated GIF is pretty much a standard feature of most animation software. -- 08:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, I was mainly wondering about making the background of the whole clip transparent. That seems a bit out of the scope of most AVI to GIF transformations. --Karlos 09:20, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::: Summon Greater Icon and Arcane Echo it does wonders :). Seriously I used Fraps, ImageReady and a little directx modifying to get a white background. --Smurf 16:18, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Great job! If you want the collectors edition dances, I could provide the characters as I have a Factions CE storage account with one of each of the types. (Ie male rit, male ass, female rit, female ass) However, I can't affect their looks as they are PvP characters with full inventories. -- (talk) 04:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Do have a factions CE account as well (and free PvP character slots) so if you need help, feel free to ask. --Xeeron 08:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::The videos look phantastic! Well done! But I'm afraight GuildWiki isn't a good place to host them. We're mostly a resource for information and facts, not eye-teasers. -- 08:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Well, we are maintaining an article on what the different dances are and whatthey look like. I would prefer having the animations as an extra detail. Ofcourse the animations shouldn't be on the page, but there should be a link to the animations. There is no reason to not have them. They don't take up much space in the database and they don't disturb anyone. -- (talk) 14:04, 21 September 2006 (CDT) I agree, we should have an animated images since it looks nicer than unmovable pictures but it should either be on the actual article of the page and replacing the current images there or have a link of the .gif file on the page to see the more detailed version of the dances.--Bane of Worlds 15:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Well I got the GIFs done except for the /dancenew background dancers. You can currently see them at User:Smurf/Sandbox. I added Gem and Xeeron to my friends list and will pm whoever I see first to get the rest. --Smurf 03:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I added links to the gifs into the article. -- (talk) 08:02, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Videos of two of the Nightfall dances are here at the bottom of the page. -- Gordon Ecker 06:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :The male paragon dance is clearly inspired by Michael Jackson, especially the video of Beat It. -- 07:43, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Great job finding that vid! The dance is most definitely inspired by that vid. They are just too similiar. -- (talk) 14:12, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Based on the variation in the movements, the female Dervish dance looks to me to be more inspired by an ice-skating routine rather than the traditional dance as shown in the linked example. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a better vid on google search. It's true that they have added some speed to the dance, but the real dance can get fast too. I'm not opposing mention of ice skating/whatever thou. -- (talk) 00:28, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::I seriously thought you were talking about ITG the first time I read your post Gem!!! It's ok I can rest easy :P --Xasxas256 00:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::D -- (talk) 01:37, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Bandwidth warning? While I love the new animated gifs, I propose that we put some sort of bandwidth warning on the top of the page, considering that the page totals at about 6 Megabyte. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:37, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :This is why I wanted the dance animations behind links. -- (talk) 05:58, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::There is nothing in the article beyond showing the dances, for the most part. And the text descriptions were a bit too much and subject to constant editing. I think seeing it as an animation beats five pages of text. A bandwidth warning at the top of the page would be good as it would load first. --Karlos 06:00, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::6MB is quite a lot. This may put a strain on the users' bandwidth as well as the server's. I think we should get approval from Gravewit/Nunix. -- 06:03, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm, that it a valid point, but it;s not like we have a lot of pages like this. I guess a work around between the plain link and the full image would be a still frame that has the link under it. In no way are we re-instating those big JPEGs with the stills of the different poses of the dance. Those were quite large themselves. --Karlos 06:16, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Maybe make Dance a disambiguation page with a link to "Dance (images)" and "Dance (animations)". I'm not sure I like the idea of someone searching for Dance and being transported directly to a 6meg page. --Xasxas256 06:28, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Negative. Dance (images) is a page that is no less cumbersome than Dance (video) if it's going to entail all that junk we had there. The question is, what do we want to have as content? ::::::a) describe the dances... Nothing does that better than the video. ::::::b) info about the origin of the dances. ::::::c) other stuff (like lenght of cycle and repeatability and so forth. ::::::Having those wacky narrations of what the dance looks like is no longer necessary and was never a good idea. Having 8 stills of the dance into one 100k jpeg is also not that much better than the videos. Therefore, we need to establish that we only want the videos on that page. ::::::Once there, we need to work around the bandidth issue. I think displaying a still (the first frame) that leads to the rest of the animation is a fair solution. The still (especially in low res GIF) wouldn't even be 20k. --Karlos 17:20, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::I agree with the idea of having a single still image for each dance in the article that are links to the individual full animated gif images. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:54, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't mind having no images at all on this article and just prominent links to each animation, but one still per dance sure wouldn't hurt. Other than that, I would keep the content just as it is now (just "technical details" and info about origin for each dance). Thinking about it again... Wow, 6MB in one article. How long does that take for a 56k user to download? About 20 minutes I think? :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:05, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::If the single still image were done as a jpeg, I would expect the improved compression to also help reduce the file size - even with two images per profession. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:20, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ranger dance.. Here is a link to the video that the user claimed was the origin of the dance, I just can't see it there. --Karlos 18:49, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I didn't see it either, nothing even remotely close. Arshay Duskbrow 19:26, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :On one spot the girl does the move where the ranger male moves his hands up and down. But still... -- (talk) 04:39, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::The male ranger dance doesn't resemble the dance scene from the movie "Breakin" either. Its just a bunch of break dancing moves. (T/ ) 23:11, 10 October 2006 (CDT) The part where the are at the bar or whatever, two guys do a dance that somewhat resembles the start of the ranger dance...--Devils Apprentice 10:16, 27 January 2007 (CST) .gif? Where did they go :(-Onlyashadow 12:07, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Click them ;) — Skuld 12:35, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::That was the sneakiest giant green exclamation point ever.-Onlyashadow 12:51, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Inclusions I've done four of the professions as inclussions (Warrior, Ranger, Monk, and Assassin); I'll stop here for comments before doing the rest of them. Personally, I don't like the idea of the static image redirecting to an image file, I would rather it redirected to an article. But, an article without the description comments seemed pointless, and allowing them to be maintained seperately would just be begging for the descriptions/comments to get out of sync; so, I decided to try inclusions. The only concern is that this will result in 20 inclusions (ten professions with two inclusions each, a male and a female). I doubt this is an issue, as the skill lists have far more inclusions on each of those lists. But I still wanted to see if anyone had comments/complaints before I completed all of these. Let me know. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :No replies, so I'll go ahead and work on the remainder of the professions this weekend. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:24, 13 October 2006 (CDT) ::I forgot about this during the site slowdown. After I return from vacation I'll try to finish these. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:25, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::I never did finish these, and no one else was working on them - so we had a mix of some inclusions and some set directly on this page. As inclusions can be confusing in the first place for newer editors, I just removed them. All professions are now consistent in NOT using inclusions. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:46, 7 March 2007 (CST) Female Paragon Dance During the GW Nightfall launch party, a "Making of Guild Wars Nightfall" video contained a scene where a developers stated that stock footage of african tribal dance was being used for developing the female paragon dance (they also showed the developer working on it, with the stock footage playing on a screen next to them). --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Female Dervish Dance I'm pretty sure it comes from the Nutcracker, can anyone confirm this? --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 12:04, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :The Nutcracker is a ballet. Performance depends on the director of the show. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:28, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I strongly disagree with the note which says this dance has elements of ballet -- I can see where one might get that idea, but the way she holds herself is much more reminiscent of figure skating than ballet. Ballet dancers tend to have numerous slow, brief spins, with much prancing about inbetween; whereas skaters tend to go for a single, speedy, sustained spin, with changes in posture occouring on the spot. Compare: Ballet spinning at 2:34 (YouTube); Skating spin at 0:39; also note the way they hold themselves when jumping (YouTube). --79.171.74.8 19:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::I have to agree. I'm seeing much more of ice skating than of ballet in the female dervish dance. 16:24, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Nightfall CE I have Nightfall CE and I can tell you that the Paragon and Dervish /dancenew command makes a disco ball appear above your character and it does a different dance. Confetti also appears at certain times in the dance. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 23:13, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :I think (as stated in the article) that they are ALL based on the dance in Coming to America. They have just been altered slightly to reflect the profession doing the dance. --Curse You 21:57, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Female D sig dance is here: http://youtube.com/watch?v=TjkLMWnvdRw - It's time to disclose the ballet' source! Hench Dances Since Nightfall henchmen now dance or play instruments when you start dancing, it might be worth adding that to the article. Also, henchmen appear to have different dances than their class would suggest. I had Mhenlo, Eve, Cynn and Devona with me and started dancing, Devona was doing the female warrios dance and Cynn was doing the female ele dance as expected, but Eve was doing the female ele dance also, and Mhenlo was doing the male ranger dance. The heroes i had with me (Tahlkora and Melonni) seemed to be doing their regular dances (also had Zhed and he wasn't dancing as he's a centaur). I tested this many times and seemed to get everyone doing the same dance every time (when they weren't playing instruments). Anyone else noticed anything to this effect? --Colonel Popcorn 15:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) Just noticed today that Argo (elementalist) dance like warrior while Kai Ying do regular elementalist dance. Taty K 00:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Links I was just looking through here randomly and I see a bunch of red links that were supposed to go to wikipedia but the coding redirects to a page on this wiki... I tried fixing them but the preview said it wouldn't work. Would someone who knows the coding please fix? --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:16, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Not seeing them - can you provide an example? --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:24, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::They're right, um... *blink* Yeah. Guess it fixed itself, mighta been a server problem. Or maybe someone did it silently and I've not gotten to that email yet. Either way, problem fixed. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:05, 21 November 2006 (CST) Consistancy Some of the links to dances go to a smaller page with the description, some go to the standard wiki image page. Abaddon Someone might want to throw in that Abaddon dances. :It's there, in the mission article. that should be enough. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) Sync Dancing? Should somebody make notes about the use of the /dance * emote to create sync dances? Just a thought because it's not in my manual and I only found out about it due to asking people in-game how they managed to dance in such perfect syncronisation. :Somebody should ;] (done). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:09, 13 February 2007 (CST) /dancenew I think we should add short videos for the special /dancenew dances. I can understand people thinking the sin & rit collectors edition dances aren't worth adding videos for, since they just add spirits, but the derv & paragon collector's edition dances are totally different from their normal dances. --Shattered Self 06:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ToC Shall we adjust the Table of Contents here so that the Disguises section at the bottom shows up? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:55, 19 February 2007 (CST) Junundu It's been a while, anybody plan on uploading it soon? If I had an video recording equipment and knowledge of how to do it, I would myself, but... --50x19px user:Zerris 06:53, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Bosses Danceing I saw a boss dancing the other day with some of his followers watching him. I think there should be a section added about bosses. More times added I just added the remaining times. That's *Male Warrior *Male Ranger *Male Monk *Male Necromancer *Male Mesmer *Male Paragon *Female Paragon *Male Dervish *Female Dervish If you want you can go ahead and check them, since I'm not certain as to how accurate I was. --Curse You 21:45, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Repeating note I removed a note from the male ele dance saying it was unique in a way that it was the only dance that didnt fully repeat itself. That might have been the case when the note was added but now there are several others with the same functionality. (Think of the male rit.) —[Adul] 13:09, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Unless it was changed, the male rit dance repeats... 74.67.244.214 12:28, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Take a closer look. The beginning doesn't repeat. It's not as spectacular as the elementalist tho: the ele has an about 15 sec 'intro' coreography, while the rit has about 3 secs, but it's still the same thing. —[Adul] 11:41, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You're thinking of the /dancenew "intro" for the male ritualist. The normal /dance emote is a full repeat with nothing left out. --Curse You 00:04, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I can only suggest you to check it again. Type /dance and take a look at the first 2 seconds of the animation. Do this more than one time if necessary, as it IS unrepeated during the animation loop. —[Adul] 04:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Male Necro Seriously if you think thats moshing you epic phail at moshing. You can't mosh solo, you don't really headbang while moshing, and moshing involves violent pushing (unless its hxc pit, which is violent punching/kicking). 84.9.10.165 09:22, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Checked 'Pedia: see for yourself. He's right that it isn't moshing. How to name it then? --84.24.206.123 09:48, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Siege Devourer Dance Could someone add this to the list? It's a new dance from a new creature in GW:EN. :The Siege Devourer's dance reminds me of how the male necro dances. Margretli 23:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Female Assasin Dance I didn't think anyone else noticed the beginning was skanking, maybe anet has been listening to a lot of Reel Big Fish :) :That note has been there for a long time I think. Jebus 13:10, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Male Elementalist Dance I think i found its origin....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xi4O1yi6b0[[User:76.174.16.66|76.174.16.66]] 03:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :You may just be right... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, that's quite an observation. Somehow everyone else just plain missed a reference to one of the most popular sitcoms of all time. Sirocco 04:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Well someone should edit the article to include where it comes from, I highly doubt it's from The Mask.76.174.16.66 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Guild Wars 2 I wonder what the dances for GW2 will be. I hope to GOD one of them is the Soulja Boy Crank dat Dance. THAT'D BE FRICKING AWESOME!!! I wonder if they could even get permission to do that dance?--Cursed Condemner 20:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't feel like signing it but Soulja Boy is one of the worst songs I have heard. Ever. They should shunt that dance onto an awful class so I never have to see it. Ever. Skax459 ::lol. Personal preference but I still think that would be cool--Cursed Condemner 05:31, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or maybe they should give everyone a list of (very) different dances they can do so people will generally be able to pick one they don't think sucks --Gimmethegepgun 05:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That'd be interesting, but it would go against most online games that have dances as they usually have profession/gender/race specific ones.--Cursed Condemner 12:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Wrong dance? My male assassin as of today thinks hes a ranger O_o Anyone gets this? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I only wish.. -- 22:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::there's a youtube movie that features a male ranger doing female ranger dance. lolArnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:19, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Found it atlast! http://nl.youtube.com/watch?v=STqjVUItOTM. There you go. around 2 min 50 seconds. a male reanger performing female ranger dance. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I would think this could be possible with Texmod. I'm almost willing to say that the "Assassin's" name tag says R. They also did quite a feat with Halloween 08 costumes, but I have no link to that. RoseOfKali 20:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::You can't change the skeleton of a model with Texmod, only the textures that are applied over it, so you can't turn a female ranger into a male or a ranger into an assassin. And those assassin-thinks-he's-a-ranger pics are from Viper, who I doubt would try to trick anyone like that. :::::As for the transvestite ranger in the video... it's not. She's wearing Ranger Ancient armor, which has a very low boob profile, combined with the low quality of the video makes the boobs very hard to see. The armor also looks very similar between the male and female versions, but the female has a shorter coat - the male's reaches to the ankles. The mask hides most of the face, but the eyes and the hair are definitely female. —Dr Ishmael 20:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Female Ranger Dance I discovered some similar motives in the female ranger dance and some of the parts of Bananarama's Venus videoclip. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDpmZM2k8Q0) At least I think I did. I'm not very good at this, so if someone else could verify or deny this, I'd appreciate it. —[Adul] 22:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Female Ritualist Dance The female ritualist dance reminds me very much of the costumes and moves found in tribal bellydance. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCc401sJOl8&feature=related or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryZA68xoly8&feature=related and parts of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWGzT5OLnSo&feature=related :is that Pakistani? If it is I can ask my friend, shes Pakistani (sorry Saleeta I suck at spelling xP) Lost-Blue 03:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, as far as I know it is an style of bellydance that originated in America :P :::lol Lost-Blue 03:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::True, I was at the RenFaire watching an Indian/Pakistani-type musical group perform with (probably Americanized, though their clothes appeared more traditional) belly dancers, and I distinctly saw several of the exact poses used in the rit dance. 16:27, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You know, I watched a video of the Sun Salutation, and saw NOTHING there from the female Rt dance. The bending back part was only close, but the hands are held together. However, that first video of a belly dancer had the EXACT bending back with arms swaying as in the Rt dance. This and the other two videos have the Rt dance pretty much covered, except the face-to-the-floor part. That last one is also somewhat similar to a pose in the sun salute, but only SOMEWHAT, and is not unique to the sun salute, by far. I'm tempted to remove the yoga reference altogether, and try to formulate a better description of the belly dancing reference. Rits have Eles beat in belly dancing, no contest in that. RoseOfKali 20:26, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heck, even the clothes of the female Rt are those of a belly dancer. Look at Luxon, Exotic, Seitung, Vabbian, Asuran, even Ancient to some degree. RoseOfKali 20:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep I've seen a video of Rachel Brice last night and the first thing I thought was, that's a Ritu in Luxon armor. Considering how Eles are inspired from Cabaret (the original, middle-eastern bellydance), it would not be surprising that Ritus are from Tribal. (first post, too. ^^) Alicendre 15:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Male Assassin Dance This isn't just "The Robot" This looks a lot like the David Elsewhere number from his kollaboration routine. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Elsewhere —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.185.6.18 ( ) 21:05, 6 July 2008. Female Monk Dance Maybe it's just me, but I saw a female Monk dancing earlier today, and it looks suspiciously like the routine done by the ridiculous bo-staff wielding Monk Aetheist in Jesus Christ: Vampire Hunter. Here at around 4:28. Anyone else see that? :Don't see anything at 4:28. There's a jump/spin thingy at around 4:48 that looks sort of kind of like one of the moves, but it's also very common in many routines. All in all, I didn't see anything there that would make me think "Female Monk Dance." All it was to me was just some bad Kung Fu moves, or whatever the F* that was. The morons attacking Jacky Chan is some of the 30-year-old dubbed Chinese movies did better than that. Don't look for references in garbage bins like that. Please visit GW:SIGN. RoseOfKali 06:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Male Ritualist Dance should we put a video reference of the dance i found this 1 http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=2006172, there is a longer version on youtube if u search for it. [[user:Shadow Ghost|'Shadow Ghost']] 21:25, 26 June 2009 (GMT+1) :Looks good, you should put it up. I would prefer a link to Youtube, since that's where all the other videos seem to be from, but I guess it doesn't really matter. RoseOfKali 17:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) New Image bull sh*t I hate the new stuff that wikia keeps creating. All these extra things and now I can't even look at Images normaly for some time without clicking extra crap. This is crappy... -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ow right the point. Forgot to make the point. Animation Rederect won't show when clicking once. meaning that some won't find how to see it (like me the first couple of times) -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the new gallery thing is stupid. How about we just reformat everything like this? ::—Dr Ishmael 17:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. This new sh*t Wikia did with the images is pissing me off to no end. >_< It doesn't even zoom in all the way! WTF, Wikia? RoseOfKali 14:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've updated the galleries to not be galleries anymore. I also cleaned up the descriptions, mostly by removing a lot of extra links to stuff where I couldn't see a direct connection. Go ahead and add stuff back if anyone thinks something should still be listed. —Dr Ishmael 16:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool. I didn't have the motivation to look at the code to fix it myself, but for some reason all except the monks' and eles' thumbnails are right justified. Monks and eles hang mid-page if I have my browser at full 1440 width, and stick to the right once I shrink it down a little. RoseOfKali 23:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That would be because I didn't bother putting "clear" divs in the profession sections, like I did for the Other sections. On my work monitor at 1024 width, they looked fine. Here at home, with 1280 width, I saw the same thing you saw. —Dr Ishmael 01:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC)